When The It Boy Falls
by WiseMoonStories
Summary: " Cause these words are knives are words that often leave scars"- P!ATD When she was 7 it all started. When he was 11 it all ended When He was 13 his life started to fall together When she was 12 her body was a canvas of scars There was this boy, he had mesmerizing sea-green eyes and tousled black hair that fell in the right way, his lopsided grin sent everyone crazy, he was funn
1. Chapter 1

Hello Guys! Welcome to the first chapter, Thank you for choosing this story to read pls enjoy!

All credits go Uncle Rick as I, unfortunately does not have the honor of being able to say I own Leo Mcshizzle Bad Boy Supreme and Say that I responsible for throwing Percabeth into Tartarus ;) heheheheheheheheh

I hated this, but I didn't deserve this, well according to _her_ I do. Of course I believe her sometimes. The scars on my back where proof that I just wasn't simply appreciated here, or anywhere. My Blonde curls were ever present but were more matted then usual, after last night how could they not be. My tanned skin was dirty. I tried to clean myself up in effort to go unnoticed. After a little while, the only way to possibly tell that I wasn't okay were my eyes, Stormy grey, too intimidating for anyone to have the courage to try and look in. That is If anyone would look at me.

The only time anyone ever looks at me is when I get bullied By Racheal Elizabeth Dare and her gang, Khione Snow, Kelli Empousa and Drew Tanka. Apparently I'm funny, Or maybe its because I find an interest in reading and I like school. Scary that they used to be my friends, back in primary school we were pretty close, I was the smart one, Racheal the artsy one, Khione was the pretty one and Kelli was the funny one, It was great but then Drew Tanka arrived at our school and joined our group, She hated me and turned them against me. I was cast away and, at the same time, cast away from everyone. Then we moved into high school, I joined the debate and Public speaking team and they became cheer leaders, along with looking as if they just walked out of Victoria's secret.

My Names Annabeth Chase,

Am I a neglected kid?

Yeah you could say that

My blue waffles sat on my plate, staring me down, I think they were mad because I drowned them in maple syrup... haha, I killed my waffles in syrup, that's funny.

My mum laughed and shook her head at me, packing my lunch and putting my bag together.

I had a good life, after my mum divorced my dick of a step dad Gabe Ugliano she managed to finally work on the book she always wanted to write, met a guy named Paul Blofis, who, as far as step-dads go, was pretty cool.

I was extremely ADHD, I was usually jittery and got off topic very easily and... ugh HEY did you know that turtles can breathe through their butt? wait, that wasn't what I was saying.. oh right, I also had very bad Dyslexia, I had a pretty hard time concentrating and usually didn't get the best grades in school but my mum still loves me and I didn't need fantastic grades.

I love the ocean, its the only place I can really think, I joined the schools swim team and became captain two years ago, I have friends that I couldn't be more thankful for, Jason, Leo, Frank, Piper, Hazel, Nico and Thalia. I came to Goode High School 3 years ago, before that I was kicked out of every school I went to until I came to Goode. I still make way more mischief then I probably should.

Am I a Troubled Kid?

Yeah, you could say that.

Goode High was a bustling school, filled with your usual school groups: You got your freshman rocksy gods, preps, J.V Jocks, Asian Nerds, Cool Asians, varsity jocks, unfriendly blacks, girls who eat their feelings, girls who don't eat anything, desperate wannabe's, burnouts, sexually active band geeks, The It group and the plastics.

As soon As Percy Jackson walked through the gates he shouted to his group of friends, who shouted and waved back. He was swarmed with girls and preposterous date offers.

When Annabeth Chase walked through the gates, it was almost as if she was invisible. She tugged on her Yankees cap, covering her eyes, and walked to her locker.

The two were different, Annabeth was organized, never reckless, and The top of her class, But she was lonely, never noticed even when she was being regarded publicly. Her home was dark and her present was scary, All this had started when she was seven, ten years ago, though it felt like an eternity.

Percy winged everything, never had a plan and lived life to its fullest extent. He was captain of the swim team and loved by everyone, He had millions of friends and 7 extremely close friends that he considered family, his grades may have not have been the highest that they could have been but he was the happiest person you could have met.

So of course the fates chose them to throw into one hell of a loophole.

I am very proud of this, hope you liked it

PLEASE REVIEW, IT MAKES MY DAY AND MAKES ME WORK FASTER

FOLLOW ME FOR CHAPTER UPDATES AND OTHER STORIES

see u next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

im just gonna jump straight into this one.

Percy liked Mr Brunner. He was a pretty chill teacher. Annabeth had no opinion on her teachers but really liked his teaching style. This semester they were learning about greek mythology, Something Annabeth really liked . Before her mother died when she was seven, Annabeth was being tought greek, a language she continued to learn even after the accident, now she was fluent in the language, which made the passages that were written in greek extremely easy to understand. Percy had no idea how to speak greek but found the story's funny.

The two didnt have many classes together but History was one of them. Percy sat at the very front of the class with Hazel, Thalia, Piper and Nico, who had also chosen History. Annabeth sat at the very back of the classroom, reading her textbook intently.

" Now the greek dieties have a very extensive family tree, would anyone care to come to the front of the class and explain it? Anyone?" Mr Brunner inquired, his eyes twinkling, sitting in his wheelchair.

No one raised their hands because simply no one knew, well one did but Annabeth never talked in class, never ever ever. But Mr Brunner knew that.

He sighed, " Miss Chase, I do believe you would do a fantastoc job of explaining it, do you mind?"

Annabeth looked up, this had never happened to her before, but not wanting to dissapoint a teacher she nodded her head and walked up to the front of the classroom.

" You dont have to explain the whole thing, Just from Uranus until the twelve olympians should be fine," Mr Brunner smiled,

" Well um Uranus was one of the Ancient Titans and Gaia is known as Mother Earth, Two had many children ah including um Kronus. Uranus trapped his children in tartarus as he believed the were monsters. Kronus sliced him to pieces using his sycthe and threw Uranus's remains into the ocean, then from his remains and the oceans sea foam came ugh um Aphrodite, who is, ugh Goddess um of love." Annabeth Stuttered, her face was red and she spoke considerably quiet.

A girl in the second row snickered,

"You know Mr Brunner Next time pick someone who has the courage to speak and actully knows what she's talking about, clearly uglybeth here doesn't"

It was obvoisly Drew Tanka, the only person stupid enough to outright insult a student directly infront of a teacher.

" Miss Tanka, Annabeth knows exactly what shes talking about and is completely correct," Mr Brunner said, peering over his glasses.

Annabeth Began to speak more clearly, as if being insulted had prompted her, which it had.

" Kronos had 6 children with the titan Rhea, Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades, Poesidon and Zeus. Kronos was eventually defeated by the six gods after a five year war." Annabeth paused, looked at Mr Brunner who nodded.

" Zeus became the new king and the God of The Sky's, Hades The God the of Underworld, Poseidon God of the Oceans, Demeter Goddess of Agriculture, Hera Goddess of Marrige and Hestia Goddess of the Hearth. Zeus married a cloud nymph named Metia, After a prophecy predicting the the future of his children the his wife bore he became paranoid and ate her. Athena was then born from Zeus head, She is known as The goddess of Wisdom, The arts and battle strategies. He then married Hera and had the two children Hermes, God of messengers and Ares the God of War. Due to Zues affair with other mortal women There were gods and goddesses that did not belong to Hera including the Twins Apollo God of Music, the sun and medicine and Artemis Goddess of The hunt and the moon. Dionysis God of Wine. Hephestus God of the forges was born only by Hera."

Annabeth headed back to her seat. People were suprised as they had never even known that there was a girl named Annabeth Chase at their school. Mr Brunner only held a knowning smile.

" Thank you Miss Chase, now Zeus also had many affairs that didnt result in a new god, but a demigod-

-this is a dam line break-

Percy sat with his friends at their lunch table, laughing about a joke that Leo had cracked,

" Yo what about that girl in History?" Whispered Nico " it was weird, I was half expecting her to break out in fluent Greek"

" you know she probably is fluent, We should totally ask her next lesson!" Agreed Piper.

Thalia explained to the rest of the group about ugh what was her name? Anniebell? I dunno and said how she knew all of the greek gods and their stories and probably mythology in general.

The subject changed quickly and, like everyone always does, Annabeth Chase slipped out of their minds, except Percy.

He saw something in her eyes.

Something he knew well but couldn't put his finger on it.

But Dam did he want to figure it out.

PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW, IT MAKES ME WORK FASTER

FOLLOW MY ACCOUNT FOR UPDATE NOTIFICATIONS AND OTHER STORIES

thanks guys, see you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

yeep

Fear is something that is inescapable, Some fear animals like snakes or spiders, some fear emotions as if the thought of pain or rejection paralysed them on the spot. But some were scared of the future, the beating of the heart and your mind is blank yet racing, its a fear of whats revolving around you, whether its something that you can stop or something that is out of your hands, its easily the scariest feeling anyone can ever experience.

Annabeth Chase regularly felt that fear, as if someone had daily filled a needle with it and inserted it into her neck. It left her woozy and unable to breathe, currently that idea of fear had been wrapped around her wrists, blocked her mouth and held her entire body on a string as if she was only a puppet, And in the end that was all she really was.

Though the fear took over her veins and her heart, it made her muscles seize and her legs limp, Annabeth would be damned if the feeling ever stopped her. But today it wasn't the fear, it was simply her inability to reawake. See when your only haven is somewhere you cant possibly be all the time it leads to Distraction.

Annabeth Chase had a hard life no doubt but she had rules to follow and said rules would ease punishment. One rule was curfew. Getting home by 4:00 of an afternoon is not ideal but just one of those things. It was 5:30.

Annabeth Chase sped across the long, winding paths of New York racing to get home to where her father, stepmum and two stepbrothers lived.

The old musty building came into sight. She took a deep breath, not mentally or physically ready to head inside, knowing what would happen.

On a chair sat Helen. With bloodshot eyes and an ungodly smell, you could clearly tell she was drunk.  
She stared at Annabeth with a pair of cold brown eyes.

"Annabeth? Darling? Why are you so late?"

She stood up and stumbled over to me, Grabbing a fist full of her hair and shoved her against the wall. Annabeth gritted her teeth, Helen smiled, it was a sick smile that only her could ever look at Annabeth with.

Helen retracted her fist and shoved it into her gut, causing Annabeth to double over and groan in pain, her stepmother simply laughed. She rounded her fist again, this time hitting her in the eye. Annabeth bit her lip, knowing that it would definitely leave a visible mark the next morning.

Helen let go of her hair, letting Annabeth fall straight to the wooden floor. As soon as her limp body hit the ground, Annabeth's body curled up, looking like an innocent child. Helen began to kick her rib's and chest forcefully, the fact that she was wearing long, pointed boots just made everything worse. tears leaked out of her eyes, crying only makes the situation worse, only giving Helen another motive.

Nobody knew how long Annabeth was lying on the floor, it didn't matter, her step-brothers r wouldn't be home until tomorrow night as Bobby and Mathew were on their school camp.

Eventually, when she had seen enough blood, Helen walked away, leaving a bloody, broken Annabeth lying painfully on the floor. A black eye was forming around her left eye and her ribs felt cracked, She tried to pull herself up but she couldn't, Each time she moved a sharp spiral of pain took over her thought and body, Annabeth tried to crawl, slowly making her way to her bedroom. Helen showed no mercy, thankfully it wasn't a bad beating but it still left her unable to move.

It took her over an hour to get to her tiny room, Annabeth leaned against the wall and lightly touched her eye, it stung, maybe it would improve overnight or maybe it will get worse, who knows? But it will definitely be noticeable tomorrow. She sighed and let a few crystalline tears gently fall from her eyes. Annabeth reached over and grabbed a small first aid kit, she didn't have anything to help with the pain but managed to pull out a roll of bandages and wrap it around her ribs in hope that it would fix any ribs that may have broken. Her stomach and chest were littered in bluey purple bruises, some were small but most were large and took up the majority of her torso.

She fell asleep on the floor that day, not having the energy to heave herself up onto her bed. The rocky concrete wasn't the best sleep but her body was used to it, enough that she was granted a couple of hours of sleep.

In the morning nothing was better. Her black eye was worse and her torso hurt even more. Nevertheless she applied a small amount of makeup to cover her eye, it didn't conceal the hole bruise but definitely made it less noticeable.

Pulling up a pair of ratty jeans and a black sweatshirt, pulling the hood over her head, Annabeth Chase walked out the door. Helen was passed out in her room, clearly from all the alcohol she drank.

New York was bustling yet still everything was silent. Annabeth had no way to stop it.

One day she'd die from all of this and no one would notice.

And I think thats what hurt the most.

PLEASE REVIEW

it makes me work faster;)

RECOMMEND THIS STORY

have a nice day, see u in the next chapter


End file.
